


Trembling

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: Rhett thinks watching a scary movie is a good idea. Link isn't too sure.





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsLora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLora/gifts).

“Hey, man, want to watch a movie?” Rhett asked as he walked in the door to their dorm room. Link was sitting at his desk, zoning out in front of his textbook.

“Sure. What’d’ya get?”

Rhett held up the Blockbuster case. “IT. You know, that clown movie with Tim Curry?”

Link shrank back in his seat. He didn’t like scary movies that much and it didn’t seem like a good way to relax.

Rhett sensed Link’s turmoil and quickly jumped to appeal to his friend.

“I got snacks. And you’ll be watching it with me. I’ll protect you.”

Link eyed Rhett cautiously. “I know it’s not real, man. Just…” Link sighed. “It’s fine. Let’s watch it.”

Link ambled over to Rhett’s bed, their usual place to sit and watch movies while Rhett put the movie in the VCR and hit play. He plopped down next to Link, his back against the wall and pulled his blanket over himself. He lifted a corner to Link, hoping the blanket would give the illusion of safety.

“You want under?”

“Sure.”

Link nestled under the blanket, sitting cross-legged, his knee knocking Rhett’s.

With the movie underway, Rhett started thinking IT might have been a bad choice. Link looked pale and didn’t seem to be relaxing. In fact, he looked more tense than ever. He was trembling.

“Hey,” he said quietly. Link looked over as Rhett laid his hand out over the blanket, palm up. Link blinked as he considered what was being offered. It had been years since they held hands because one of them was scared. They stopped because Link didn’t want to be afraid anymore. In reality, they stopped because Link was petrified of the feelings he had when he did hold Rhett’s hand.

But here it was, offered up to him as if it were the easiest decision in the world. As he hesitated a beat longer, a loud noise from the TV made him jump and grab Rhett’s hand.

Rhett gave a reassuring squeeze and scooted closer to Link. Everything about this felt natural, which almost felt more terrifying than the movie.

As they continued to watch, Link kept getting more fidgety, more tense. On one particular scene, he turned his head into Rhett’s arm without thinking.

“Oh, uh…”

“It’s okay, bo. You do what you need to do,” Rhett said, trying to mask the waver in his voice.

After a few minutes of his face buried in Rhett’s shoulder, Link looked at Rhett, studying his face. If there were a class on the face of Rhett McLaughlin, Link would pass with flying colors. To be fair, he tried to refrain from looking deeply in Rhett’s eyes in fear of making him uncomfortable or exposing his feelings to his best friend. But in this moment, he saw something he’d never seen before. Rhett’s eyes seemed to grow darker the longer he studied Link’s face in return. Was this just Link’s desire reflected back to him, or could Rhett possibly feel the same way? Rhett broke the silence first.

“You’re trembling. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” he asked gruffly.

“Distract me?”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Think of something.”

With that, Rhett leaned forward slowly and touched his lips experimentally to Link’s. They were softer than Link imagined and he pressed into it, wanting more but afraid of how Rhett might react. Rhett met him pressure for pressure, swiping his tongue along the seam of Link’s lips requesting access. Link’s eagerly granted it, and they fell deeper and deeper into the kiss, the movie long forgotten.

After some time, and the credits played through, Rhett pulled away from Link.

“After all of that, you’re still trembling?” he smirked at his flushed companion.

“Different reasons. I might need to sleep in your bed tonight if that’s all right…” Link said, a smile breaking out over the developments of the evening.

“Whatever it takes to make you feel good, bo,” Rhett said as he dove for Link’s neck.

“Don’t you mean better?” Link gasped as Rhett found a sweet spot.

“Same thing.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Podfic) Trembling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804321) by [Enterthetadpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole)


End file.
